Loaning money is a central process in the banking industry. Banks and other creditor institutions depend on the repayment of various kinds of loans, with interest, for a significant portion of their revenue. Thus, when a debtor on a loan falls behind in his or her payments, a bank or other creditor institution typically has systems in place to flag the particular customer account in question as a delinquent account. For any given delinquent account, the creditor institution then faces a decision regarding what action to take. Such a determination is usually made with the aid of internal policies regarding treatments to be applied to particular types of accounts or customers, and involves judgment on the part of management or supervisory personnel. Often, these decisions are based on a relatively subjective understanding of the circumstances. Treatment of a delinquent account can include activities such as making collection calls to the customer, providing notice letters, and the like, with the goal of stimulating the customer to pay all or part of the money owed in order to minimize charge-off costs for the creditor. However, in a large institution with a large number of accounts, there are typically limits on how much of an individual customer's demographics and historical credit data can be considered in making treatment decisions.